That Moment
by RainbowFez
Summary: Zack wakes up from another nightmare and thinks about what happened between him and Gray on the Island.


I could not think of a good name for this or a good summary either. It might be because I started this at 1 am and fished at 3:50. I know these scenes arent cannon but my thoughts are that they couldn't have shown all the time gray and Zack were out there so there is a lot of room for what might have happened in that time.

Anyway please review after reading. Tell me what you think. I'm a bit too tired to proofread so sorry for any mistakes though I think I made less than normal.

* * *

Zach jumped out of bed, scream on his lips. Sweat pooled from his body, soaking the spot on the bed where he had laid only seconds before. After searching the darkness of his room for any sign of dinosaurs he plopped back down onto his bed. He couldn't keep doing this. His body was shaking as it did most nights, afraid of what he dreams would hold and terrified after they had passed. He tried to close his eyes but knew it was no use. Here in the darkness he would lay for hours every night, awaiting the sun to reach the horizon and give him an excuse to be able to get up and get on with his day.

It had been six months since the incident on the island yet nothing had gotten better. If anything things were worse. He shut his eyes tighter. He knew why it was worse and it was stupid. It was stupid because he was doing the right thing and yet it made the night terrors come every night instead of every three. It was Gray. Gray could make it better but he wouldn't let it happen .He thought back to his time on the island, one moment specifically, the moment he had gone back to a thousand times.

They were hiding, him and gray. They could hear the beast that hunted them too close for comfort. They were going to die. They both knew it. They sat awkwardly in the dirt, trying to hide their labored breathing. They were exhausted. They'd never had to run like this before. A few hikes through the woods by their house was nothing like what they were trekking through. They could barely move anymore.

Zack looked down to the boy leaning into him. His wavy light brown hair was coated in mud and stuck clumped in odd sorts of designs around his head. His eyes were lidded, half closed and Zack feared that he wouldn't stay awake much longer. The adrenalin had lasted a long time but when their legs became shaky and they had to sit down the energy that had been flowing through them began to go away. Gray had it the worst. He looked numb in a way Zack had never seen him. There was no joy no anger, no anything. Even the fear had vanished from his boyish features. It was like death had already took him.

The teen's heart cracked open. He could swear blood flowed from the hole that had been carved into his hart. Gray looked so young, so small. "Gray" he breathed, running his fingers through a clump of sweaty hair. The young blue eyes flickered upwards. Gray looked confused and Zack couldn't blame him. He'd never shown this sort of tenderness to his brother. His words were rough and angry, not soft as he spoke now. It hurt to realize he didn't show the boy he loved how much he cared. As if lead by an unknown force Zack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the younger boy's forehead.

Gray's lips turned downward in a confused frown. Zack let his fingers roam through his brother's hair once more. They played with the dirty strands of once silky hair. Gray always had silky hair, nothing like his own. He used to be jealous of it when Gray had been just a baby. Maybe he should still be jealous. Gray didn't look back at his brother again. They sat there leaning into each other until the crashing branches grew quiet. She was here. They were dead. Zack's insides froze as he felt the boy in his arms begin to shake. They started off as shivers, barely noticeable but as the seconds ticked by they grew to lurching tremors.

Zack's eyes hardened. He breathed out one last breath before standing. His legs ached and his lungs protested but he ignored both. He lifted Gray into his arms bridal style and began to walk. He trudged farther into the forest in the direction they thought was right. Their hunter was nearby. Zack didn't know why she had yet to attack but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Zack carried Gray for what felt like hours, crashing through underbrush and nearly slipping on damp earth. He heard her hind them, getting closer. She was smart. He already knew that. This wasn't a hunt like the other dinosaurs the beast had killed. She was taunting them, getting pleasure from their inability to escape yet continued attempts. He hoped that she would make a mistake. He hoped they could somehow escape her grasp. But he knew it was useless. Once she grew tired of this game she would come at them, teeth barred and ready to rip into them.

"Gray" Zack said quietly. The boy in his arms stirred.

"Hmm" Gray murmured, eyes fluttering.

"I know you're tired but you can't fall asleep" Zack said sternly. The more familiar tone in his brother's voice drew Gray back to reality, if only slightly. "We're going to be attacked" Zack continued, eyes forward, never looking down. "When that happens I'm going to drop you and you're going to run as fast as you can. Ok?"

"What about you?" Gray asked, sounding more awake."

"I'll be fine. You need to promise you'll run." Zack said harder.

"But if I'm running what're you doing?" Gray asked, adjusting himself in his brother's arms. Zack finally looked down at the boy he was carrying. Those blue eyes stared up at him in the confusion that came from childlike innocence. Zack frowned. Gray really didn't realize what would happen. Zack almost didn't tell him but knew when the time came Gray would have to know so he would know what to expect.

"I'm going to move in the other direction and yell." Zack said. Gray looked up in confusion.

"Why?" He asked. Zack felt his eyes beginning to water. In this entire thing he hadn't shed a single tear. He had been too afraid to even think about crying. But he wasn't afraid anymore. He was determined. He had a plan.

"Because it'll give you a few seconds head start" Zack said. He felt the younger boy go stiff in his arms.

"You'll get eaten" Gray whispered. The first tear fell from Zack's eye, dropping down onto the light brown hair of his brother.

"And hopefully you won't." Zack said. He looked at Gray and was afraid, not for himself but for his little brother. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He was going to die and he was going to do it willingly. As long as Gray had a better chance of surviving he didn't care.

"NO! You have to run!" Gray said louder.

"Shhh" Zack whispered. If he ran then he'd get the head start. Gray had shorter legs and was even more tired. He'd get a chance to run as his brother was eaten alive, screams echoing through the forest. He probably had the best chance out of the both of them but he didn't want to love if it meant sacrificing Gray. "Gray… I need to tell you something" Zack said. "I don't know when the last time I told you was but I love you. I love you so much and if you care about me than you'll run."

"But…" Gray began.

"I'm tired. I won't make it far anyway" Zack lied. "You have the better chance. You're small and quick. Promise me you'll run."

"No" Gray said angrily. The trees behind them shook ominously and Zack knew what moved only matters away but kept walking as if nothing had changed.

"I love you gray" Zack said again. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips, shocking himself even more than Gray. "Now RUN!" he screamed, dropping Gray to the ground. Gray took off at full speed and Zack jogged in the other direction. "COME AND GET ME BITCH!" he screamed. the creature seemed take a moment to decide who to go after. "Scared of me?" Zack shouted, twisting his head around to the invisible beast. "No wonder you guys evolved into chickens, bawk bawk!" The air changed color and the dagger sharp mouth turning in his direction. "YEA COME AND GET ME!"

The dinosaur let out a roar and took off toward Zack who smiled. His sore legs moved sending waves of pain through his body. His heart beat faster and his lungs gasped for air. In those few seconds before death he felt everything. But it ended as fast as it had started. He tripped and fell, bloody limbs sprawled out on the ground. Leathery skin descended and all he saw were the teeth that flew downward.

His last thoughts were of the kiss he shared with his brother and questioning whether he had always been so mean because he loved Gray in a less than brotherly way. His ears were pierced by another sound, something between a squawk and a roar. And like angels from the heavens the Dimorphodons that had devoured many of the tourists only hours before, swooping down with tyrannosaurus like faces descended on a new prey. The intelligent dinosaur flinched at the teeth that bit into it. Whipping its body around the Dimorphodons was flung to the ground. Without a thought Zack scrambled to his feet and ran.

Back in his room Zack let out a gurgled gasp. That moment had been the most terrifying in his life yet the thing that scared him most was how he wanted to kiss his kid brother again. He thought back to how he had ran through the forest calling Gray's name, fear and hope seeping from every repletion of the beautiful name. They had found each other and gotten a good distance before their hunter returned to their tracks. But they were calmer, hands held tightly together.

Zack shook his head, trying to knock the thoughts out. He twisted in bed and buried his head in his pillow. It smelled of sweat but he didn't care. He wanted to suffocate himself into unconsciousness. He'd actually tried before but all it did was make him feel stupid. As he calmed his thoughts he realized the silence that normally filled the early hours before dawn was filled with a soft whimpering. He could hear crying. It was coming through the wall, from Gray's room.

Zack shut his eyes and tried to block the sound out but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Gray there alone. He was crying. He was hurt. Those were the cries he had heard as they were evacuated from the island and those were the cries that haunted his dreams as much as the dinosaurs did. He grudgingly got out of bed, knowing he'd loose the fight anyway. He walked slowly to the door and opened it. He could hear the cries better now. They were muffled as if Gray was trying to hide them. He probably was.

Zack walked the few feet to the door next to his room and placed a hand on the doorknob. He knew what was going to happen. Here in the darkness of night, woken by nightmares and tears he would lose his fight. Not only the fight to ignore Gray's cries but the fight to keep his feelings for his brother platonic. He was going to enter this room and while he didn't know what exactly would happen he knew their lips would meet again.

He opened the door and the cried stopped. "Gray?" He asked, worry filling his words. The moonlight shined through the curtains, illuminating the small form twisted in the blankets on Gray's bed. "Gray I heard you crying."

"Go away" Gray hissed. Zack froze. Gray had been quiet since they came back from the island. He had been introverted and avoided eye contact. The last time he remembered Gray speaking to him was to ask for a kiss goodnight. That was the first night back and the reason he had promised never to show anything more than brotherly love for Gray again.

"Gray…"

"Go away" the boy repeated more harshly. Zack shuffled backwards and shut the door. He watched as Gray curled in on himself and began to cry again. He shouldn't be watching. Gray thought he had left but he couldn't, not when the boy he… the boy he loved was in pain.

"Gray I'm sorry" He breathed. The room silenced immediately.

"Go Away" Gray hissed.

"Gray what did I do?" Zack asked, starting to get upset. Gray stayed silent. "I just want to comfort you. Why can't I help?"

"Because I hate you!" Gray growled. Zack's mouth dropped open and his insides broke. Somehow he found himself on his hands and knees, tears streaming from his eyes. He didn't know when he fell or how long he had been like this but he knew it hurt. He should have been there for Gray. HE was a bad brother. He was a bad brother for kissing him and he was a bad brother for thinking he could just pretend it never happened. "Zack" Gray said quietly. "I'm sorry. I don't hate you."

Zack snorted. He was an idiot. Here he was a grown teenage boy and all it took for him to collapse in tears was his brother saying he hated him. Wow he was pathetic. "I don't hate you either" Zack responded. Gray's snicker brought a smile to his face. Shakily he stood. Gray was sitting up in bed, staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. The moon's light shimmered around his shirtless form making him look like an angel that escaped from a church's mural. He was beautiful and Zack didn't know why he ever avoided this.

"I… can we sleep together?" Gray asked. "Like we did before?" Zack smiled his first real smile in weeks.

"Yea. I'd like that." He said. He strode to his brother's bed and crawled in. They had slept like this for the first month back before Zack decided that the fewer nightmares weren't worth being so close to Gray in a way he knew he shouldn't be. But unlike then, when Zack had made sure they were both clothed in at minimum shorts and a t-shirt, now they lay like they normally do, Zack in a baggy pair of boxers and gray wearing only a pair of small shorts. Gray curled into his brother's arms and Zack let him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He was warm and soft and perfect. Gray turned his head and Zack leaned in, touching their lips together in a kiss that lasted almost a minute. They parted breathless and while the kiss was long it had been chaste and sweet. There was nothing but love between them at that moment and for a few seconds all the terror on the island never happened. All that occurred was their first kiss, unspoiled by fear and exhaustion.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW** so what did you think. I love opinions especially since this is my first time writing for this pairing. **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PLEASE REVIEW** Thanks for reading **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
